Kiss me Good Night
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: NETFLIX'S 2018 CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA: Zelda and Lilith are about to say goodbye. On one hand, Lilith who wants to fuck Zelda, on the other, Hilda and Ambrose being in the next room. Solution ? Being silent. Madam Satan x Zelda Spellman


" Please, let me walk you back to the door Miss Wardwell. "

" Certainly. "

The two witches looked at each other tauntingly and walked to the hall as Hilda and Ambrose judged them silently. Zelda was really awkward when Wardwell was around. The two women arrived at the door, looking at one another. Wardwell still felt her crotch burning because of the pepper seeds. She turned to look at Zelda.

" Black pepper seed, really ? "

" Don't tell me you didn't like it. "

" Oh I did Misses Spellman. It was a very nice gathering. I'm really honoured you invited me and finally, accepted me. " Wardwell said smirking. " Aren't you gonna kiss me good night. "

" You're not a child. Go home. "

" How rude. "

" Think So ? If I kiss you, it'd be a bitter kiss. "

" Better bitter than nothing. "

Zelda looked around her and got closer to Wardwell. She took her by the waist and quickly kissed her lips. The black-haired woman moaned.

" Not bitter at all dear. Short. Too short. I wish you had more time for me. " she said starting to unbutton Zelda's collar.

" I don't. Not in this house. "

" I had to suffer stillness for an hour, not able to move nor speak. Now it's time for you to give me back that favour. It's my turn now to play, having you burning with pleasure unable to make a sound. " Zelda kept her small smile on her face and looked around her once more. " Give me ten minutes it's all I ask. "

" Ten minutes ? These are ten more than I can handle. You should already be out by now. "

" That's exactly why you'll have to be quiet. Ten tiny minutes, please, Zelda... " The red-haired woman took the woman's hand between hers and breathed deeply. She nodded her head, smoked and waited for the instructions. Wardwell opened her collar then stepped back against the door.

" Roll up your dress. " Zelda obeyed. " Perfect... touch yourself now. "

" What ? "

" Do it. They won't see you. "

Wardwell leaned against the door frame and looked at her lover. Zelda held her blue dress of her left hand and slowly plunged her right hand in her underwear. She kept on looking around her to make sure that none of the other resident would arrive. She placed two fingers on each side of her clit and gently rubbed it while looking at Wardwell in the eyes. At first it was ok, a simple friction. But then, she started to enjoy herself and she did her best not to moan while the black-haired woman watched her as a prey. Zelda started to pant and drove her fingers on her clit. Her two lips joined as if she was about to kiss someone.

" Slowly. Make it last. "

" I can't take my time. "

" Yes you can. "

Wardwell took her by the hand and drove her to the opposite side of the room, behind the staircase. Ambrose was still cleaning the living room and Hilda in the kitchen. If the witches stood silent they might have a little more time.

" If you face me here and don't move, even if the others come in, they won't see what you're doing. I'll stay right here. Face me and shut your mouth. "

" I wonder what's keeping me from slapping you. "

" You're too horny to slap me. "

" No link whatsoever. "

" Shut up. Come on now, we're almost hidden. "

Zelda straightened her back and plunged her hand back where it was a minute before. Wardwell looked at the hand moving the fabric up and down, she was staring at it as if The Dark Lord himself was in these panties. And Zelda kept on rubbing her clit, moving her fingers in circle. She threw her head back against the wooden bars but she knew that she would give in soon. Her chest rose and a small cry escaped her throat. Wardwell woke up from her vision and came leaning against her. She grabbed her waist, pressing her crotch against Zelda's moving hand.

" Good very good, keep on going. "

" I can't. "

" Of course you can, fight it just a little more. "

And as she said this, she spread the lapels of Zelda's dress and placed her mouth against her throat. She started kissing it all the way long, biting it then sucking it, and she digged her nails in Zelda's waist as she did so. Soon, all of Zelda's throat was covered with sloppy kisses marks and she panted a bit more loudly. Wardwell was feeling her hand moving against her body, and to be fair she wondered how she managed to keep it inside. She moved her head to kiss Zelda jawline, three four time, then decided to do something else. With her hands she kept on unbuttoning Zelda's dress and let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lick the jawline in front of her. When the woman's collar was down, Wardwell lowered her head and kept on licking her chest, slowly moving to her breast. The red-haired was aroused feeling the hot breath against her naked skin and soon, her fingers clenched around her dress. She moved her other hand to spread her labias and felt herself coming, dripping in her underwear, her fingers got sticky as her eyes rose to the ceiling, she almost choke as she tried not to scream in the hall. But her fingers kept on moving as she came, mixing with her cum. She lowered her head and breathed deeply, trying to get back to normal, but Wardwell leaned against her letting her lips almost touching her's. Here it was, her hotness against her mouth. Their lips were touching now but they weren't kissing, not yet.

" What a naughty girl you are. I told you not to react and you moved as if a earthquake shook Greendale. We have to do this again, properly. "

" No, please, don't, I- - "

" - -I can't ? Stop saying this. Be a good girl or kiss me good night. " Zelda frowned. " Is it so hard for you to kiss me ? "

" I won't kiss you, because you ask for it. Even though I cruelly want it. " Wardwell grinned and plunged against Zelda but she turned her head and held Wardwell against her. The black-haired woman was trapped in Zelda's arms. The red-haired woman let her hands going down Wardwell's body until she grabbed her arse and held it firmly.

" Oh dear, I'll make you regret that. "

" Try me. "

She shouldn't have said that. Wardwell took her word as an advice and lowered her head and furiously bite Zelda's collar-bone. Zelda panted and deepened her nails in Wardwell's arse. For the first time, she moaned too, she moved her head and sucked on Zelda's sternum. But she moved and grabbed Wardwell by the hair and took up her shirt until she saw her breast, and there, she lowered her face and bite Wardwell's nipple, hard enough for her teeth to leave a mark around it. Wardwell swallowed her scream and violently pushed Zelda against the staircase.

" That's enough now. Come here, give me your mouth. "

" I'd rather die. "

" Then I'll kill you and steal this kiss from your dead lips. " Zelda laughed as Wardwell exhaled and slowly got on her knees.

" What are you doing ? "

" You can't move, remember ? " Wardwell moved her fingers and suddenly Zelda's wrist got stuck on the wooden bars, just as did her chest and her ankles. The black haired woman placed her head against Zelda's stomach and smelled the scent emanating from her crotch. She took Zelda's dress up and whispered. " You wanted to play... now enjoy. "

She opened wide her mouth and framed Zelda's crotch with it, and there she breathed though the fabric, letting her hot breath invading Zelda. The red-hair felt all her fingers and toes clenching, it was too much, but the worse was still to come. Wardwell moved the panty aside and faced Zelda's entrance. She looked at her fingers, they weren't covered in black pepper but she'd manage to have Zelda burning from the inside nonetheless. She joined her fingers and penetrated Zelda, helping herself with her cum, they slipped easily in and out. So she took out her tongue out once more and licked Zelda's clit with the same rhythm as the moving fingers. She fold away her fingers as she moved them. Zelda's whole body started to shake but she couldn't move, her chest went up and down faster and faster and she couldn't breath. Wardwell licked her entirely now. And Zelda felt her eyes slowly tearing up and her lungs turning cold as ice with the air she quickly exhaled. Wardwell moved her fingers, watching out for the moment Zelda would give up for the second time, she was close to come, she felt her muscles clenching around her fingers. She sucked on Zelda's clit and closed her fingers one last time, and Zelda came. Wardwell jumped up and kissed Zelda's open mouth. She turned red as she tried not to make a sound but she wanted to explode. Wardwell's fingers turned white with Zelda, she barely managed to move them anymore, but the red-haired let go and lowered her head, allowing Wardwell to kiss her. Their tongue met until Zelda stopped moving her waist to signify that it was over. But even then, they kept on kissing for a few more instants.

" See, that wasn't hard. " Wardwell said letting loose Zelda's limbs. " Now I can go home. "


End file.
